


睡梦

by envsanqian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envsanqian/pseuds/envsanqian
Summary: 群内自嗨作品。睡奸，和个人喜好的触手。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 30





	睡梦

他就是故意的。

黑尾铁朗看着倒在暖炉旁的昏睡下的月岛，心想。

突如其来的发烧打到了月岛萤，原本留宿在学长家宅饮的他突然感到了一阵恶寒，被好心的前辈担忧地询问，手背搭上去已经是一片滚烫。

“乖乖等着哦，我去给月月拿发烧药。”

黑尾脸上的担心太无破绽了，毫无戒备地喝下了递过来的药，没过多久很快感受到了眼皮的沉重。

“药效上来的话就睡吧。”在这样安心地话语中月岛很快不省人事。

黑尾并不打算真的做一个好心的前辈。

他用手摩挲着可爱的后辈潮红的侧脸，拇指摩挲着他湿润柔软的唇。很快又不甘于此，用指尖拨开了唇瓣，巡抚着口腔。

唇瓣无意识地扒住那根拇指，凭空发出了“啵”地一声，在黑尾的玩弄下，不自觉地侍弄着异物，齿间漏出了一条小缝。

黑尾眼神沉郁下去，他学弟的这张嘴，天生就应该侍奉男人，舔手指的样子好像是在津津有味地舔着鸡巴。

撬开齿列，用拇指搅动着柔韧却听话的舌头，就是它，一开一合之间总会吐出毒液，一次又一次地拒绝着自己，却又总是勾引着自己给他希望。

昏睡过去的萤完全没有抵抗力，舌头予取予求地被挑逗着，舌苔与粗粝的指尖相触就会引起皮肤的轻颤，高热下整个人都异常的敏感，小嘴被玩弄着合不拢，口水滴滴答答地被流下又被抹去，甚至还配合地发出啧啧水声。那根手指越来越放肆，汁水淋漓地玩弄着嘴里的每一处。

手指撤走的时候牵连出的银丝带出了月岛欲求不满的娇吟。

发烧药混合着强力的安眠药，他一时半会还醒不过来。  
黑尾不介意用些下作的手段，只要能得到眼前的镜中月。

覆身上去，掀开了他的的衣服。

月岛隐约地在做梦，很不安稳，更下流，他被囚禁在一片昏暗的牢笼中，目光可及之处全是散发着淫欲腥臊的触手。

它们虎视眈眈地向月岛伸了过来，色情地从衣摆黏上了他的皮肤，牢牢将他困住。

一根较为纤细的触手，被它自己的粘液涂得滑润润的，一边还滴着粘液，凑近了他的下体。几滴液体滴在腿根，触感冰凉，想要躲开，然而捆扎他的触手收得太紧，根本连稍微移动一点都做不到。

那根细软的触手慢慢缠了上去，在阴茎上面缠绕了几圈，缓慢地蠕动着。与此同时，更多的粘液触手凑了过来，把粘液涂在他全身各个地方，在他皮肤上用可以称得上挑逗的律动蹭来蹭去。

粘液里似乎有些奇怪的成分，被涂抹过的皮肤泛起了微微的粉色，反着湿润的光，在黑暗中格外显眼。  
敏感的肌肤毫无遮拦，不可避免的带来一阵酥麻感。

梦境中他毫无力气，大脑也如同僵住一般，身体不停使唤。只能咬着嘴唇，似乎在用这种方式抵抗陌生的情潮和触手湿润的触感，但是收效甚微。

胸口不知是汗水还是粘液的一片黏湿，乳尖仿佛预感到接下来的事，已经兴奋地站立起来。

触手缠绕在月岛的阴茎上，缓慢地蠕动着，尖端的裂缝张开，正打算把那东西往自己体内吞一样含住了龟头。

突如其来的快感让月岛从喉中挤出一声喘息，腰不受控制地弹动了一下。

一根如同拇指粗细一样的小触手伸向了他的胸口，绕着乳尖缠了一圈，用自己尖细的前端拨弄着那小玩意。

黑尾向下抚摸着月岛每一寸热起来的肌肤，从侧颈到乳尖，从下腹到大腿，手隔着布料，蹂躏着那根。性器已经微微抬头，粘液透过布料打湿了他的手指，他解开了月岛的腰带，将被束缚着的阴茎解放出来，握在手里上下撸动，顺着冠状沟摸到底筋，又把玩着两颗囊袋，下流地用上所有他已知的手法挑拨着，食指抚过龟头沾了一手黏糊糊的液体。

任由梦中情色的火焰烧过少年的神经。

身下的人发出不安的鼻音，眼睫颤抖，苍白的皮肤泛起薄红。在睡梦里，面容仿佛对现实一无所知，赤裸的身体却透露淫靡的前奏。

月岛的身体已经明显的躁动了起来，他俯身去看那根被他把玩着的阴茎，形状好看、反应也直率可爱，一边用手指挑逗着完全勃起的性器，嘴唇凑上去怀着无限爱意，眼底却燃烧着病态的狂热，舔了口前端的马眼。

身下的人一弹，全身颤抖地闷哼着，但眼皮却怎么也掀不开。

用嘴唇代替手指，唇舌舔舐着月岛白皙又滚烫的胸膛，动作虔诚地仿佛一名教徒，直到他吻上了已经悄然站立的乳头。

它被玩弄得颤巍巍肿起，可怜又可爱的样子。先是轻轻舔舐，然后将乳头含在嘴中去吸吮，用牙齿轻轻地转着圈咬，直到它充血立起，碰一碰就又麻又痒。月岛还在熟睡，但身体却淫荡地追随着快感，乳头已经被凶狠的咬破了皮，腰却无意识地摇动起来。

他像是吃雪糕似的品尝着味道，颤栗越来越大，甚至已经痉挛了起来。被冷落的性器明显跳动两下，知道月岛快要高潮了，他突然用指尖堵住了马眼，于是即将找到出口的快感重新被憋回了身体，又重新燃烧起来。  
月岛狠狠挣扎了两下，身上浮了一层薄汗，颤抖地喘息着。

热度盘桓在下身，触手把他挑逗地几乎燃烧起来，缠绕着阴茎的那一根触手灵巧地收了回去，裂缝里有些白色的浊液，它心满意足似的，蠕动着吸收掉了这些液体。而月岛脱了力躺触手的怀抱，眼睛有些失神，急促地喘息着。

触手并不满足这一点点精液，月岛的膝盖被触手强硬的分开，蠢蠢欲动地顺着股沟向后面试探着，放肆地挑逗这着括约肌，粗糙的表面舔过他的入口，湿热的粘液吐在他的会阴上。直到穴口抽搐着弹跳，粉嫩的小穴颤巍巍地张开了一条缝。

他被玩得迷迷糊糊，倒在触手身上抽搐，被肏弄的感觉洗脑一般卷走所有的德底线，腰部不自觉的抬高，整个上半身都塌了下去，还没有进去就已经欲求不满地流出一小股淫液。

触手立即插进了一个尖端，粉嫩的小洞被略微坚硬的触手暴力撑开，突如其来的痛感让月岛不停地挣扎着，感官刺激慢半拍却格外明显，僵硬的身体敏感到触手随便在肠壁里蠕动都会引起不住的喘息。

触手坚定地向内部蠕动，不满于过于紧致的小穴，突然向其中注入了大量粘液。冰凉的液体在囤积在腹部，将小腹撑起了一个弧度，触手上仿佛有吸盘蹂躏着肠壁，痛感很快转化为了快感，烂熟烫红的肠壁被玩的顺从，紧紧裹着触手，奇异的感觉让他身体痉挛，快感顺着尾椎骨爆发，直接让他流了水，粘液顺着肠液直接从内部喷了出来。

触手得到了润滑，进出都变得极为方便，一口气插入了很长一段进去。打成卷很容易就肏了进来，粗壮但灵活的在体内翻搅，卷出体内的汁液一滴不剩的吞进腹中，顺着他的肌肤曲线滑落下去。

月岛眼窝里积攒了一阵的生理泪水流了出来，顺着眼角隐没在发丝中。

触手读取了他的意识似的，一边将尖端伸进了正在喘息的唇间，另一边前端在月岛的会阴处打着圈按压着，触手紧紧锁住他的下颌让他嘴巴没有办法闭合，那根长得像舌头一样的触手滴着粘液伸进他喉咙里，填得满满的，还在不住搅动。  
大量无法咽下的唾液和粘液顺着嘴角流淌出来，插入下面的触手又变粗了一圈，加上敏感会阴一直被按压刺激，月岛眼神涣散，脖颈撑不住头部的重量向后倒去，弯出一个优美的弧线。

因为粘液里的催情成分，月岛的阴茎不断地抽搐着，此时因为没有得到抚慰，可怜兮兮地吐着透明的前液，颤巍巍地随着主人的呼吸和动作晃动着。手臂上和腿上满是被勒紧产生的红痕，软肉从触手的绳索中间鼓出来，看起来触感十分美妙。

洞口那里的褶皱已经被撑开，沾满了触手的半透明粘液，微微颤抖着。固定住他下颌和在他嘴里搅动的触手已经离开，但他长时间极限张大的嘴还暂时无法闭合，吐着甜蜜的热气。

透明的触手在他体内打着圈，很高兴看到月岛放弃抵抗的模样似的，用仿佛无穷无尽的耐心缓慢地一寸寸按压过去，试图寻找他的敏感点。碰到其中一处，月岛已经瘫软无力的腰肢像脱了水的鱼一样弹动了一下，阴茎上透明的前液又流淌出来一些。这副模样取悦了触手不知疲倦地刺激着那一片脆弱的软肉，直人的身体过电一样颤抖着，大股大股稀薄的白色液体从阴茎里流出来，沾在他自己小腹和腿间，触手立刻从他体内撤了出去，黏在他身上吸收那些液体。

剧烈的喘息，过快的呼吸让他眼前发黑。

浮沉在梦境里的少年闭着眼，呼吸却不再平静。急促的喘息响起，像坠入绮梦而不知所措的少年。他的脸还是泛着红，却不再是发烧的感觉，那种红是从骨子里烧起来的，是被人耐心勾缠催化，才引出的情欲的红。

黑尾抬起那双嫩白的长腿，指尖在大腿肌肤上压出浅浅凹陷。他俯身将那双腿弯折起来，架在自己肩头。

发着烧的身体内部比外部好像灼热，烂熟的小嘴紧紧裹着他的鸡巴，谄媚地被肉棒调教着，过于舒爽的快感让黑尾额上都冒起了青筋。

被人所拥抱带来的热意、乳尖上浅浅的肿痛、臀缝间湿淋淋的触感、以及后穴被自己的阴茎操开的灼热，月岛发出低低的，带着迷糊倦意的呜咽。

那些快感堆叠在一起，向沉睡的他涌去。冲击过于突兀，他根本无力抵御几乎覆盖全身的热潮。

他仰面躺着，感官完全集中在了被阴茎侵犯的后穴。那根阴茎撑满了他的穴口，灼热的龟头刚刚侵入他的身体，凶恶的肉茎坚硬又灼热，夹在臀缝间即使沾满了湿淋淋的润滑液，觉得自己的肚子要被那根阴茎烫伤。

“嗯…”完全是无意识地嘟哝着，“啊、啊不行、太大了……”

少年年挪动身体，想从那根阴茎上离开。但发软的四肢几乎只是蹭了蹭床单，黑尾听到他的呓语，眉头一跳，轻易制住了他，掌根抵住那截瘦削的肩头，又将凶器狠狠地向里压入了一截。

那根触手浅浅撤出压过体内的敏感点，又大力顶入还未被操开的深处，反复操弄着刚刚进入状态而略带痉挛的肉穴，色情的水声响起，月岛已经停不下来呻吟。

“啊、不行，里面——啊！！”

后穴里的触手粗暴地顶弄着。穴肉紧紧咬着那根滚烫的凶器，像是阻挠侵犯，又像是寻求着被插弄的愉悦。

那一整根都在一下深插后顶进了他的小腹深处，触手拍上柔软的臀部。他被操得在触手身不断上下摇晃，喉咙里发出软绵绵的娇喘，穴肉却乖乖地被撑开，任由那根粗壮的凶器在里面侵犯开拓。

触手抽出些许，又狠狠顶上方才没去欺负的腺体。月岛毫无防备，发出一声惊叫似的含混哀鸣。

“……那个，呜！别、别顶……不要只弄那……”

身前的阴茎可怜兮兮地被挤出几滴前液。滴落在被插得稍微鼓起的小腹上。可刚才还强势的触手眼下一反常态地开始慢慢厮磨，小幅度地抽出顶入，碾过那处腺体又离开，就是不给他一个痛快。

一下一下涌上的快感几乎让他发抖，和刚才的酣畅淋漓不同，他不习惯这样甜蜜的折磨。

黑尾眼前已经一片赤红。

身下的人太淫荡了，媚肉已经被肏成了他的形状，稍微停下来挑逗着，就欲求不满地渴望着肉棒的蹂躏，他根本无法控制住把身下人玩到坏掉的破坏欲。

那根硬挺的性器又开始抽送，粗壮的阴茎挤开狭窄的肠肉，借着体重压进抽出，阴囊撞上他的臀部发出皮肉拍打的声音。熟悉的快感令月岛不自觉挺起腰身回应。

阴茎被弄得湿淋淋的，轻易就可以大幅进出。他顶开柔软湿滑的穴肉又抽出，水亮的绯红嫩肉几乎都被那根粗大的东西带出一点，又立马被插回去。

月岛脚腕被迫挺直颤抖，像被操到高潮时绷紧一般，勾住黑尾的后颈，粗大的阳具一下顶进内部，下体警告性地深顶，几乎让穴肉深处抽搐起来，没几下，月岛可怜的肉棒就抽搐着，马眼翕动着“噗”地再次吐出了精液。穴肉在高潮下痉挛，绞紧了作恶的肉棒。

仿佛不知道身下的少年有多进退两难，我行我素的黑尾继续操着那个紧张到不时夹紧的肉穴。

黑尾粗壮的鸡巴上面狰狞的爆满青筋，发疯一样挺动起来，他简直想死在月岛萤身上。

刚刚被操到射的阴茎又被刺激得强制稍稍抬头，液体从铃口缓缓滴落，牵出色情的细丝。

一定顶到胃里了，月岛忍着强烈干呕的欲望，双手扣紧困着自己的触手。

触手动作幅度越来越大，他被顶的往前拱，膝盖已经被磨的通红，阴茎时不时被从尿道钻进去的触手玩弄着，却再也交不出任何存货了。

滔天的快感向他袭来，已经射了两轮的阴茎只能被玩弄的抽搐着，前列腺液顺着马眼流了出来，他的眼前又开始发黑，而触手还在自己身体里面野兽一样地耸动，他庆幸自己快要昏过去了，但是异样的感觉却打断了他，本以为在射不出任何东西的阴茎，开始往外漏，他下半身痉挛着，通了电一样，摸起来却热的烫手。

灭顶的快感让他疯狂地挣扎，全身崩溃似的震颤起来：“不要、放、放过……求求、不要去了！！”

什么、什么要来了！不、不行！

然而咬着牙的坚持也扛不住触手恶意地玩弄，困住全身的触手一点点缩紧，尤其恶意的压住了小腹，膀胱都在坠胀。

“啊、啊！！不行、要、要出来——————啊！！！！”

腥臊的尿液随着操干往外溢，没抽插一下，就往外涌一股出来，触手不知是看见还是闻到变得更加兴奋，本来已经有所缓和的速度再次提上去，狠狠的肏干了几下，就把后面一直没进去的部分全部埋进去，崩溃的快感让月岛哭了出来，触手仿佛做着对配偶受精时的动作，挤压着他，泪水砸下的同时，肚子里开始被浇灌进炙热的种子，量多又浓，和被堵住的汁水混合在一起撑起半个球状，像被受精怀孕了的样子。

他的泪水还没有停下来，像被彻底干坏了一样翻着白眼流眼泪，肚子里面难受得要命却被触手的结堵的严严实实，一滴也漏不出来。

他最终陷入了黑暗。

黑尾看着被操到尿出来的月岛，和一片狼藉的下半身，俯下身去亲吻着他的嘴唇。熟睡状态下毫无防备的牙关被撬开，吸吮着可爱学弟的味道，他舌尖，舌头将两人唇舌交融时的津液舔进口中，拇指轻轻地摩挲他被舔咬得微肿的嘴唇，那些阴暗不可见人的想法就慢慢渗透进了夜色中。

你只能是我的，不会让你逃走的。就算是拒绝，也只能留在我的身边。

“月月！醒了吗，好点了吗？”  
从一片昏暗中醒过来的月岛首先感受的就是一阵不可言说的酸痛，但梦境还历历在目，停滞的大脑分不清疼痛是幻觉还是现实。

身体别处到没有什么问题，月岛嗓音沙哑地请求他的黑尾前辈为他端上一杯水。  
“没问题哦，月月乖乖躺下等着吧。”一副好好前辈的做派

转过身去，月岛看不见黑尾病态的表情。

就像黑尾看不到月岛反光眼镜下，唇边勾起的微笑一样。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道有没有写出来，这篇月月其实特别的婊。  
> 是真的在拒绝也是真的在勾引，没多喜欢，但就像看前辈为自己着迷入魔的样子。  
> 是玩脱了也是一切尽在掌握之中。  
> 也不知道黑尾知不知道。


End file.
